


Silly Hure, Wischer is for Gut Jungs

by Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, I know way too many curse words in german than i should now, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, is this self indulgent? yes. yes it is., jester is there for two second, talk Zemnian to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy/pseuds/Elementary_My_Dear_Daddy
Summary: Give a kinnie smut and they shall write more
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Silly Hure, Wischer is for Gut Jungs

Caleb sat at his desk, looking over the pages of a recent purchase and trying to make sense of the spell. He muttered the incarnation slowly, focusing on each word that spilled from his lips and how it sounded. He sighed softly and put his cheek in his hand, turning the page to read on. A soft knock rapped on his wooden door.

“Ja, what is it?” Caleb answered without looking up.

“It’s me!” Jester’s sickly sweet voice sounded in the room as she stepped in, “We’re going out to do some shopping and I know you don’t like people and crowds but really it will be a lot of fun and you should come with us. We’ll probably even go to a tavern for some fun and games! I bet I can get Fjord to buy all of us a round~”

Caleb smirked slightly, “Ah- no thank you. I am very busy at the moment. Perhaps tomorrow.”

Jester pouted, “Alright, don’t cause any trouble until I get back!”

She grinned a happy Jester grin and turned to leave until she saw the tiniest flicker of movement from under Caleb’s desk, definitely a tail, “I think there is a rat under your chair, bye!” With that, she closed the door softly behind her, skipping down the hall.

Now a normal person would probably attempt to capture and kill the scurrying rodent under their desk, however, Caleb was far from normal and knew he had nothing to worry about anyway. He smiled to himself and moved a hand under his desk to run it through the soft lilac curls of the man on his knees. He looked down and started to play with the little charms decorating his lover’s horns.

Caleb took in the moment. For the past hour and a half, Mollymauk was on his knees cockwarming him whilst he read. He cupped the tiefling’s cheek gently and grinned as red eyes looked up at him.

“Oh, schatz,” Caleb hummed and stroked Molly’s cheek, “You have done very well.”

He was met with a slow blink and content sigh from the other. He could hear the soft thump thump of his tail on the hardwood floor.

“Excited now, are we?” Caleb teased. He carefully removed Molly from his cock, earning a whine, “Hush. Be grateful that you earned my cock at all today, hure.”

Molly swallows carefully and nods slightly as he stares up at the wizard. His tail flicks impatiently and he nuzzles Caleb’s thigh, “I always am, darling, but I would like to skip to the part where you fuck me silly.” He smirks defiantly.

“That will not happen for another week if you continue to be a brat like this.” Caleb grabs Molly’s chin to shut him up, “On the bed now, if I find you getting off without me I will make you kneel beside the bed while I read erotica out loud and you will not be allowed to touch yourself.”

“Is that a promise?” Molly quips, earning a soft smack to his cheek.

“Nein,” Caleb gets up and moves his chair, “Now go.”

As he gets up, Molly gives Caleb a sultry stare and a wink before he flops down on the bed, his tail swishing happily in the air as he waits. Caleb takes his sweet time putting away his books, lighting another candle for light as the previous one was starting to burn out, and locking the door. After what seemed like an eternity to Molly, the human finally sat beside him on the bed.

Molly rolled over so he was on his back and looked up at Caleb, his strong features now even more prominent in the bright candlelight. The tiefling’s cock began to strain in his leather pants, “Now are you ready to fuck me seven ways to Da’leysen?”

Caleb chuckled darkly, “Is that any way to talk to me, mein katzchen.” He cupped Molly’s cock and leaned down to press kisses to his neck, “You know I am in command here, so I am going to decide whether or not you get fucked. You are going to sit there and take what I give you like an obedient hure, ja?”

Molly sucked in a breath and nodded, “Yep, I’m gonna shut up now.”

“Good boy.” Caleb smirked, “Strip for me.”

Molly gladly stood up and cracked his knuckles. He was always up for performing for his favorite audience. He slowly let his dreamcoat drop to the floor and started peeling off his already revealing undershirt. Soon, the garments were piled on the desk and he returned to the bed. He sat right in Caleb’s lap and gave a toothy grin.

Caleb ran a hand through Molly’s wavy locks again, noticing the tiefling’s hard cock, “ Aw, my susse katzchen, hard so soon?” He softly thumbed the head of his dick, stroking it once and taking his hand away immediately.

Molly whined softly, “Don’t tease.”

Caleb gave a hard slap to one of Molly’s thighs causing him to groan slightly, “I will do what I please. And right now I want to tease you.” He started to suck a mark on the Blood Hunter’s neck and stroked him.

Molly felt himself steadily floating into subspace, letting Caleb do whatever the hell he wished to. All he needed to worry about was pleasing the other. It was a warm and safe feeling. Caleb noticed Molly begin to relax more in his lap. He caressed his sides and pressed his lips to the other’s cheek, “My good boy. You look so heavenly once I reduce you to utter schmiere. You are nothing but putty in my hands, ja?”

Caleb took Molly off his lap and laid him on the bed. He got up and took off his robes and shirt, setting the two scarves he wore on the bed. He fetched a vial of oil from his belongings and put it on the small nightstand beside the mattress. He took the warm, ruddy scarves and weaved the fabric through his fingers. They we’re not the most comfortable and if too tight they would chafe the skin, but that added to the scene. Caleb sat near Molly’s head and urged him to lift his head up. After doing so, the wizard wrapped the scarf over his eyes, serving as a blindfold.

“Too tight?”

“Never is.”

“Can you see?”

“Only red and brown wool.”

“Good, hands now, katzchen.”

Molly obeyed silently, clasping his hands together and sticking them up above his head on the bed as he’d done several times before. Caleb expertly tied them together then to the headboard. Satisfied with his work, he quickly uncorked the vial of viscous liquid and drizzled it over his fingers. Upon hearing the distinct pop of the uncorked vial, Molly shivered and beat his tail anxiously against the side of the bed. Every other sense was so amplified with the blindfold on.

Caleb settled in between Molly’s legs finally, using his clean hands to rub up and down on Molly’s left thigh. “You are all tied up and so, so beautiful, mein schatz. I cannot wait to see you fall apart.”

Molly shifted his hips and spread his legs for Caleb eagerly. He tried to stay as still as possible, all of his energy going to his tail that swished patterns in the air.

Caleb hummed and circled Molly’s rim before pressing a finger into him. While Molly was met with pleasure, he was with confusion. There was almost no resistance as he drove the digit in and out of him.

“What is this? Are you already prepared?”

“Well… yes but I-”

Caleb cut him off, “You are aware of the rules I have set for you, ja? I have told you that you may not touch yourself in any way without my permission. Yet you come to me loose and expect to be fucked. Naughty boy.”

Molly whimpers at his words and shifts slightly. He pulls at the scarf binding him.

“What is your color?” Caleb asks softly.

“Greener than a sick Fjord.”

“Did you come after you prepared yourself?”

“...Yes…”

Caleb huffs, “You have broken a rule, mein katzchen, so I will not fuck you. Instead you will be punished and kneel under my desk, cockwarming me until I feel you have earned a fucking or you safeword. And do not expect to come for another three days. Ja? Ja.”

Molly nods in understanding, his tail physically tucked between his legs. Caleb unties the scarf from the headboard and grabs a pillow to toss under his desk before guiding Molly there as well. He sighs and throws on a robe quickly before returning to his tome of arcane history. He would help the tiefling into a comfortable position if needed and occasionally pet his head in reassurance, but other than that the two had a long night to spend together.


End file.
